


Officer Nico

by xBlackButterflyx



Series: Birthday Surprises [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: For her birthday, Nami is going out for drinks with Sanji and the girls. However things take an unexpected turn when Nami finds out that Vivi has ordered her a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/gifts).



> Part of my Birthday present for my friend Noemi, aka xhelloxbeautifullx on here and on Tumblr - 4 Separate fics where person A plans a birthday surprise for person B. Varying in plots, ratings, and lengths. Pairings are a few of Noemi's favourite ships/otps'. Others in the series include Zosan, KageHina, and Gray x Natsu, and can be found below
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

Nami’s friends Vivi, Kaya, and Sanji, are currently at her place for a pre drinks party before their big night out for her birthday. Nami has changed her outfit several times already and has now settled for wearing her short low-cut black dress with matching heels. She has left her long wavy hair down and has placed a silver butterfly clip into her hair. Kaya on the other hand has her hair tied back tonight and is wearing a dark purple knee length dress with purple heels, Sanji is wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, while Vivi is wearing a white dress and white heels.

The orange haired beauty is both excited and nervous tonight as this will be the first time that she is going to a gay bar with her friends. Nami has only recently come out to her friends and family after struggling with her sudden attraction to the same sex. Even before this she would never judge someone for who they like, her best friend Sanji is bisexual after all. However, she found it difficult when she started falling for her straight friend Vivi. Nami has never told her blue haired crush about this, as she had gotten over it sooner than she thought she would. Of course the feelings are still there and occasionally hit her at full force at the strangest of times, however she knows that nothing will ever happen and so she is moving on and dealing with these feelings as best as she can.

Back to the night out, this isn't the first time that Nami has been to a gay bar, she has been several times in the past year when she was coming to terms with her sexuality, but this is the first time that she is going there with her friends who are currently chatting in the kitchen as they sip their drinks. Nami has lost count over how many they have all had, but she's pretty sure that they have been here for over an hour making small talk. And Nami is bored.

"Can we go now, please~?" She whines. "I'm so bored and we haven't even ordered the taxi yet.

"We can't go yet Nami-swan~." Sanji swoons.

"Ugh, why not?"

Kaya giggles quietly and shares a look with Vivi, "go on, tell her~."

The blue haired princess, as her friends like to call her since she comes from a wealthy background, simply fiddles with the bracelet on her wrist and looks away nervously.

Intrigued, Nami leans forward in her seat and rests her arms on the table as she focuses on Vivi who is sitting at the opposite end, "well? Go on, tell me."

"I... I...."

"She ordered you a stripper Nami-swan~!" Sanji blurts out, unable to hold the secret in any longer.

The birthday girl's eyes widen in shock, "Eh?! A stripper?! ...... Vivi please tell me you didn't order a male one like last year for Kaya's birthday..."

"N-N-No, I got a female one...."

"Where from? That expensive place again? The one with a logo of a crocodile or whatever it was?" _Really weird choice for a logo...._ Nami thinks to herself.

Vivi nods and keeps avoiding eye contact with her, "I ordered the most expensive female too...."

"You did what?! How much is this costing?! It's around a grand for a one star stripper at that place!"

“T-There’s no need to panic over it and it’s best that you don’t know….”

They are interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Nami jumps up from her seat.

“Oh my god is that her? G-Go and cancel. I’ll hide here. You can get your money back right?”

“Probably…. but you can’t cancel now, she’s already here. It would be rude. I thought you’d like it….”

“It’s way too expensive Vivi, I can’t accept this.”

“Nami-swan,” Sanji says in serious tone, a trickle of blood running from his nose, “this is a gift. Please accept it.”

Nami rolls her eyes at the idiot blond and sighs, “ok…. Someone go and let her in. And Sanji, clean yourself up.”

Sanji grabs a tissue while Vivi leaves the kitchen to go and open the front door. Kaya follows after Vivi and Nami nervously heads out a few seconds later.

The birthday girl’s breath hitches in the back of her throat when her eyes land on the woman who is standing in the doorway, talking to Vivi as she’s let into Nami’s house. To Nami, the woman looks like a goddess with her tall, slender frame, large breasts, dark skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. It doesn’t help that she is dressed as a policewoman and is wearing a short black leather skirt with a thick black belt which has a pouch for her fake baton and her pair of silver handcuffs which are clipped onto it. As well as a police hat, and a tight white buttoned up shirt which has the top few buttons undone to show off her cleavage. To finish the look, on her shirt is a fake police badge which says Officer Nico.

Brown eyes connect with hers and before she has a chance to speak or even move, Sanji rushes past her and swoons over the woman. ‘Officer’ Nico smiles politely as the blond showers her with compliments. When she deems him finished, she puts down her large bag, which Nami had never even noticed she had, onto the coffee table and takes out a clear CD case. The woman then takes out the CD inside and hands it to Vivi who heads over to the stereo to put it in and turns on the music.

“Right, I’m Officer Nico. Which one of you has been a very naughty woman and is in need of being restrained,” she says as she reaches for the handcuffs on her belt and holds them up as she glances around the room.

“I’ve been very naughty~ please restrain me Officer Nico~,” Sanji swoons.

Vivi giggles as she turns on the music, “you’re not a woman though are you Sanji-chan. The birthday girl is over there.”

Nami bites her lip and smiles shyly when Nico’s gaze lands on her once more, and the others notice that she is being quieter than usual.

“I see,” ‘Officer’ Nico smirks as she walks towards Nami, swaying her hips to the beat of the music, “then it seems you have the right to remain silent~.”

Her entire body heats up as the brown eyed woman stops in front of her, leaving a really small gap between them as she slowly slides her hand up Nami’s bare arm and leans closer, causing their breast to touch as she gently moves Nami’s arms behind her back and handcuffs her wrists together, whispering into her ear a few more lines of the rights that are read out during a real arrest. ‘Officer’ Nico then slowly pulls away and asks Sanji to get them a chair from the kitchen. He obliges instantly, even rearranging the furniture in the living room to give Nami and Nico more space.

Nami is guided over to the chair and made to sit down while her friends take a seat on the sofa, which has been pushed to the back wall, and watch slightly embarrassed and intrigued to see what happens next. Sanji has to jump back up and get some tissues from the kitchen as his nose keeps running from watching the display which hasn’t even started yet.

Nami’s eyes are transfixed on the woman in front of her as she slowly thrusts and rolls her body to the music before leaning closer and placing her hat onto Nami’s head. ‘Officer’ Nico places her hands on either side of Nami’s chair as she bends forward over the birthday girl’s lap and dances erotically as she spreads Nami’s legs and drops down to the floor in-between them. She then gets back up and slowly unbuttons the rest of her shirt as she sits on Nami’s lap, her legs wrapped around the back of the chair. She smirks as she grinds down on Nami to the beat of the music and takes off her shirt, revealing her bra. Once the shirt is off, ‘Officer’ Nico gets off of Nami’s lap and steps back from the chair as she kicks off her heels and sways her hips, slowly taking off her leather skirt and belt, leaving her in her black lacy lingerie.

The birthday girl has forgotten all about her friends who are sitting behind her and is unaware that Sanji has once again gotten up and headed into the kitchen for more tissues, hiding out for a few minutes as he cools down.

Nami would never admit it, but right now she is extremely horny and a little wet, though from the look in Nico’s eyes she reckons that she doesn’t even need to admit it as it seems obvious to the other woman. Her stomach twists as she realises that to Nico this is just a part of the job and she has probably left other people in a worse state.

So far this is definitely worth the money and it is about to get even better.

Sanji is now back in the room as ‘Officer’ Nico walks over to the coffee table and reaches into her bag. Nami licks her lips in anticipation and her eyes light up as some sturdy rope is taken out of the bag. She smirks as Nico heads back over to her and proceeds to tie her to the chair. She reckons that what happens next must be big if she’s having to be restrained with rope as well as the handcuffs which are already on her wrist.

‘Officer’ Nico keeps Nami’s legs apart and ties them to the adjoining chair legs. She then leans forwards as she talks to Nami, which she hasn’t seemed to have done in ages, and when Nico stops, it leaves her craving the other woman’s voice, “your friend over there paid for you to have the full experience. However, unfortunately for you I have my own strict policy of not getting completely naked during these shows. But don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while. There’s still a lot more I can do for you~.”

Still lost for words, Nami nods and swallows thickly as Nico heads back to her bag and gets out some baby oil. The birthday girl watches as ‘Officer’ Nico continues her routine with the oil, dancing erotically right in front of her, her eyes following the drops of oil as they run down over Nico’s chest, stomach and thighs. Once that part of the routine is done, the brown eyed woman grabs her bag and brings it closer, smirking as she takes out a vibrator. Nami’s eyes widen as she never expected this to be a part of the routine, and is extremely embarrassed when she lets out a quiet moan as Nico turns on the vibrator and teasingly runs it along Nami’s thighs.

The display has gotten too much for Sanji who is now hiding out in the kitchen trying to control his nose bleed, though he occasionally peeks his head around the doorframe to see what is happening.

The routine stops as suddenly as it started and Nico politely asks Vivi to turn off the music, before whispering to Nami as she unties her and takes off the handcuffs, “you’re more composed than most clients have been in the past.”

“Yeah well, I can handle it,” she replies with a grin.

“That’s such a shame, because I did love hearing that little moan that escaped your lips earlier~.”

Nami doesn’t get a chance to reply as ‘Officer’ Nico has already taken back her hat and walked away to pack up her things and put her clothes back on. Together they all clean up the living room and put the furniture back into their place. Vivi is currently ringing for a taxi to go on their night out, while Sanji is back to swooning over Nico and telling her how much he loved her performance.

It’s not long until their taxi arrives and they are getting ready to leave.

“Officer Nico~,” Sanji swoons, “how will you be getting home my dear~?”

“I have a few more jobs tonight and I have a company car with me.”

“Nami, are you ready to go?” Kaya asks the orange haired beauty, waving her hand in front of Nami’s eyeline to get her attention.

The birthday girl is still in a daze from the performance, and she still can’t stop staring at ‘Officer’ Nico. She is certain that it hasn’t gone unnoticed by the woman either, “hm, did you say something?”

“I said are you ready to leave?”

“Ah um, you guys go on ahead. I’ve…. changed my mind about this dress. I’ll go and put something else on and then meet you there.”

“Ok, if you’re sure….”

“Yeah I’m sure,” Nami replies with a smile and hurries them out the door. _Did they believe me? I couldn’t exactly say that I need to change my underwear…. Ugh, I am actually going to have to change my dress now too. What shall I put on….?_

The birthday girl waves to her friends as they leave in the taxi, and then shuts the door. She heads straight for the stairs and is about to take the first step until she stops in her tracks at hearing a cough from across the room.

“Did you forget that I’m still here? That is quite amusing actually.”

Turning to her right, her eyes widen when she sees ‘Officer’ Nico standing by the coffee table holding her bag, “u-uh yeah, I’m so sorry…”

Nico chuckles and smiles as she puts down her bag and takes out a small rectangular piece of card from the front compartment, “do you have a pen?”

“Y-Yes I do….,” Nami replies, not moving from her spot at the bottom of the staircase.

“May I borrow it then?”

“A-ah! Yes of course. Sorry!,” flustered, she quickly rushes into the kitchen and grabs a pen before going back into the living room and handing it over to Nico.

Nami watches as the woman crouches down on the floor as she rests the card on the low coffee table, turning the card around to write on the back.

“I never asked for your name.”

“Ah, um, I’m Nami.”

“Well, Nami~,” Nico purrs as she gets back up and hands over the card and pen, “I don’t make a habit of this but you intrigue me. Here’s my business card. I just wrote down my personal number for you on the back. Call me.”

“O-Ok….”

Lost for words, Nami watches Nico as she picks up her bag and heads out the front door. Looking down at the card she sees that the woman has indeed written down her personal number on the back as well her name.

“Robin…..,” she smiles as she reads the name out loud, before quickly heading upstairs to change her outfit.

She’s definitely going to be calling Robin soon. She might even call her tomorrow.


End file.
